The publication of Mayer et al. in Helv. Chimca. Acta, Volume 67, pgs. 650-671 (1963) discloses the preparation of Vitamin E which has the formula: ##STR1## from a compound of the formula: ##STR2## by first coupling the compound of formula II by means of a Grignard reagent with acetylene to form a compound of the formula: ##STR3##
The compound of III was then cyclized by treating with an inorganic acid such as sulfuric acid in an inert organic solvent such as dioxane to form a racemic compound of formula: ##STR4##
The compound of formula IV was then converted to optically active Vitamin E through several intermediates. However in order to produce optically active Vitamin E. Mayer, et al found it necessary to resolve these intermediates using optically active amines, with consequent loss of yield.